they are learning
by harry evans potter
Summary: The heroes kids hear about the villain kids past. Every one from every where in Aourdon is coming
1. Chapter 1

Mal POV ( this is their past of on the isle of lost.)

I see a book about our past. Fairy godmother started reading.

 **Mal POV**

 **My mother rules the Isle of the Lost. The great Maleficent is my mother. That monster king Beast and his Queen locked all villains here. I have been watching other villains look at me. My mother won't talk about my father. The barrier is keeping us from using magic. I look at the goblins who had served my mother working around the Isle. Those Fairies are the reason she is here. She is plotting revenge againist everyone of her enemies. I have been keeping to my room. Mother is telling me about what she did when she was free. I have been stealing from others.**

 **Maleficent POV**

 **A castle guard is Mal's father. One from the outside world. I have been training Mal to be evil. The Evil Queen is with her Daughter Evie. She is not leaving the isle. We all are stuck on the Isle of the lost.**

King Arthur is thinking of what Evie looks like. She looks a lot like him. A castle Guard hugs Mal because he finds out she is his daughter.

 **I have been looking for so many things. The villains are plotting for revenge. Mal is staying in her room. She is four years old.**

 **Evie POV**

 **I have been learning about makeup. Mother is talking to her Mirrior. I have been learning to sew clothes. Snow white is the reason we are here. I go to school to learn to be evil. When I turn five we celebrate at home. Mal has turned five also. Mother is teaching me about how she tricked Snow White. I have been helping get makeup from goblins. Mother won't talk about who my father is. She says get a prince when I'm older. She just tells me my father was a king she fell for. My Mother wears a wedding ring of some place called Camelot. She had changed her name. I watched her talk about how I was to apply more makeup. My hair was to be braided. I went to my room. I read Mother's Dairy and find out my father was a young king when they met.  
**

 **Arthur of Camelot.**

 **I have been thinking of when my queen ran away. She didn't tell me where she went in her letter. She sent letters to me. We had a daughter and she is with her. I have been thinking about them.  
**

Chad is thinking of what to do now.

 **Evil Queen POV**

 **Evie is becoming like me. Snow White such a horrid girl. Evie is far more beautiful than her.I have been looking for Carlos. He is Creulla's son. She had found the enchantress that turned the beast into a monster and had her turn Carlos 's father a Prince into a monster. He fell for Creulla and left her and now suffers. This prince loves fur coats. After Carlos and fur coats , she loves nothing else. Carlos is what she keeps close when she goes to a spa. The house is the place she stays to.  
**

 **Carlos POV**

 **My mother is having me wear fur clothing. She enjoys being able to do this.**


	2. Chapter 2

Carlos POV

Chad is starting to read.

 **Carlos POV**

 **Mother is wondering why I like inventing. She is getting me more fur clothing. I have been working on sewing clothes for her. Mother has a picture of us tooken. I read some books of inventing. Mother is taking me to the spa with her. My father is never to be talked about. I go to school and see that our teachers are doing well. The Evil Queen is watching me at her house. I have been watching her talk to her self.**

 **Creulla POV**

 **I have been keeping the dear prince away from our son. He got a letter when Carlos was born. I have been keeping the letters from his father away from him. I have been silent on my end. King Beast doesn't know of any of this. I have been looking at my fur coats. Maleficent is having her minions look for Dr. Facilier. He is going be the school headmaster. Baby is still with me. Those puppies may have gotten away, but they didn't get baby. Carlos is in his bed usually. I have been visiting the book store. I find ways to get my fur coats ready. I see someone looking at me. Its Alexander , Carlos father. He found a way to break the curse. He's a merman now. I have went back to the house and hide. The water is forbidden to Carlos. Alexander probably won't leave without Carlos.**

Alexander is in a pool now. He looks to Carlos. He wants his son back.

 **I have been taking Carlos to school. The waters are clear of Alexander.**

 **Alexander POV**

 **I'm a merman now. Creulla is trying to keep me away. I have been watching our son. I had the curse broken. I can't get near the Isle of the Lost. I have been getting angry at Creulla now. Trition is having me on guard duty at his castle. I'm a prince on land. The water is where I now belong. Our son is growing into a nice boy.**

 **Mal POV**

 **Mother is having a lot of People today. She is also yelling from her room. The school is telling us about how the heroes have ruined everything. Sleeping beauty ruined my mother's wonderful plan. The class is going to my mother's meeting. Mother is sitting on her throne. The villains are getting ready for what we are to learn from them. Mother is sending them all looks to be quiet. She had me come home early for the meeting. I have been getting ready. King Beast came on television and said be good. The nerve of him. Mother has everybody listening on how to spread evil. The teachers are writing this all down.**

Audrey is thinking of how Mal is raised. She is a princess by those standards. Evie is considered a princess as well.

 **I do think of the heroes on the main land. Lady Tremaine has a son now. She got her first husband back from Hades. Her husband is holding their son. Hades brang back Cinderella's Father to be a father Figure to me. He got his wife back.**

 **Aaron POV**

 **I was to help raise Mal. Erica my wife is back with me. Mal is learning to be evil from Maleficent. She had married someone who isn't around. I watch her teach Mal about revenge. King Beast is going be having a lot to handle.**

 **Jay POV**

 **I have been watching Maleficent's Daughter. My dad is teaching me about being a thief. Jafar is his name. I keep learning from mom how to be a good villain. Dad is sending me to steal many things.**


	3. Chapter 3

Jane starts reading.

 **Jay POV**

 **I have been keeping an eye on Mal. Dad is taking me to see the shops around the Isle. I have been keeping my classes busy. I went to see Mal. She is looking at me. I think of what to say." You must be brave." She said. "Yeah, I am." I said. Mal is looking at me like what to do. Maleficent is the most feared villain here. I go sit by her. We talk with each other. I decide to look at the statue of dragon Maleficent. We are going to Mal's house.**

 **Maleficent POV**

 **I see Mal has brang someone here. He is Jafar's child. The two look like their plotting something. Sleeping Beauty will one day pay. The king and queen are going celebrate their son's birthday. He is going be six. Mal is going be six soon as well. I have been looking for someone to come to her birthday party. Jay looks like someone to come. I write Jafar an invitian. They come to her birthday party. While I see everyone over the next few weeks acting up.**

Evie thinks of her birthday party.

 **I see one night when checking up on Mal , a party is happening. The Evil queen is celebrating her daughter's birthday. Mal tells me she wasn't invited. I banish The Evil Queen and her Daughter.**

 **Evil Queen POV**

 **We are banished to the Edge of the city. I stay with Evie in here. I start castle schooling her. She is learning how do her looks. I teach her spells to do. The others don't talk to us anymore.**

 **Evie POV**

 **I have been learning a lot from Mother. The castle we live in is horriable. Mother is speaking to herself more. She's doing my hair. Makeup is to be perfect. I stay in my room a lot. " _Mirrior we need more makeup."_ said Mother. I go to my window and see in our yard a Merman. He is looking at our neighbors house. The river leads to the ocean. I just think of Mother and see that she went to her room. I go to the window of our backyard. The merman is looking for something. He looks like Carlos the kid next door. I hide when he looks my way. I don't want to scare him.**

Alexander is thinking of Carlos.

 **He is back in the water. I think of Life outside the Island. Mother is here watching as well. She goes back to her room. I give him some shrimp to eat. He eats it , but looks sad about something.**

 **Carlos POV**

 **I have been to school and see that Mom is getting locks. She has me in my room a lot. I go to my tree house. I'm able to invent up there. Mom is having me close to her now. I have been going to my classes. Mom finally shows me why she been like this. I see a guy that looks like me. I find out he's my dad. King Trition is here. He says they're to share custody of me. Dad stays in a pond with a river to go back to the ocean. Mom is looking at me and keeps me busy. I have been looking at my school books. Dad is keeping me close a lot. I have been keeping to myself.**

 **Ben POV**

 **I keep looking at the Isle of the Lost. Mom is sending me to the Library. I have been keeping busy with books**


	4. Chapter 4

Mal started reading.

 **Ben POV**

 **Audrey is coming over to play. Aziz is coming to play. Mom is reading me a book. We start painting pictures. Dad is keeping me close. Mom has my friends playing here now. We go to the back yard. I hear about Gaston from Mom. He sounds terriable to be around. I go on a picnic with my friends and Mom. Mom tells us stories from when she is young.**

 **Belle POV**

 **I watch the kids play around. I think of when Gaston was trying to flirt with me.**

Mal thinks of what is happening.

 **Mal POV**

 **I have been keeping myself good in school. The students at Dragon Hall are keeping to themselves. Villain kids are here to learn. Mother is keeping them busy. I see Mom looking for her spell book. She is making potions on the Island. My homework is done. Mom is not to be disturbed. Princesses are the enemies we have to watch for. Princes also we need to watch for. I have been cleaning my room. I see Mom in her throne. She is busy with work. I go to my room and watch everyone walk around. Mother is yelling for them to do things. I look at my bed. It looks wonderful.**

 **Anthony POV**

 **I have been keeping to myself. Grandma Tremaine is right. I have been here always. Mom is having me close to her. She plans for me to find someone on the island to marry. I keep to our house. Mom keeps it clean, she is always sad now. Mom keeps giving things to learn. Uncle will become Lord Tremaine someday. Grandma loves having me over with Mom. She loves having a kid again to. Grandma looks at me and gives me a hug. I have been doing chores for her. She looks at me and so does Uncle. I have been doing what Mom wants. Uncle John is looking at me. I give him a drawing I made for him. Mom has me do things as if I'm next to be Lord Tremaine. Uncle John is going be that. I have to find friends Mom approves of. Mom has written letters to Cinderella. She keeps them in a drawer. Grandpa is having me play with him and Uncle John.**

 **I have been keeping my room clean. Mom is keeping me close.**

 **John POV**

 **I keep looking at Anthony. He could be a co-lord with Me and dad. Anastaisa is planning something. I have to keep an eye on my Nephew.**

Chad was thinking of this. They seemed nice.

 **I look in the window and see my sister crying. She is hiding something. She has lots of daughters. She has a paper saying Anthony is going marry a lady on the Island at Sixteen. I have wide eyes. The lady is Lady Sasha , daughter of Jafar. She arranged his marriage already. I ran crying home. I went to my room and sobbed. He didn't even get a say in it. My body racked in pain, I had been crying for a long time. I went to the mirrior and saw my eyes bloodshot. I looked and saw Mom and dad. They have bloodshot eyes. They are probably wondering I have been crying. I go to dinner and sit in between them. Mother only accepted people with high status in the family.**

 **Lady Tremaine POV**

 **John has been crying and won't tell us anything. When we go by Anastaisa house, he just starts crying. I go to see her. I hear crying inside the house. When she goes to the kitchen, I sneak in. I read the paper and see she already arranged Anthony's marriage. John has been crying about this. I go back and cry my eyes out. My grandson at sixteen is getting married. She can't do this to me.**


End file.
